Dark Matters
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Sequel to 'Who wants to be a super billionaire'- With Clark on a quest to complete a 2nd 'Rite of Passage' in the North the earth is vulnerable as dark forces close in from every direction. A life-or-death choice sends a hard-up Kal from his dimension to the present Capitol City. With Lana's help, he must stand-in for Superboy and discover a way to beat a powerful entity.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Matters**

**Chapter 1**

Infinite blackness cloaked its ascension through the cosmos. It moved rapidly and its hunger devastating. There was little sustenance to be found on other planets and they were not the proper combination to satiate it. Since its violent expulsion from the Andromeda Galaxy by the super human entity, it traveled the outer dimensions at the speed of light. It gorged and fed on whatever it could find. Finally, its acute sense of smell picked up nourishment in abundance. It was in direct passage to another green and blue planet – miniscule in every dimension, but entirely unique and beautiful compared to its neighbors. The planet was filled to the brim with the precise nutrients it needed before its hibernation period.

**Capitol City: The Utopian dimension**

Dr. Winger stooped over his microscopic lens engrossed in work. He did not hear the alerts coming from the Inter-dimensional portal unit a few feet away. The activators turned red and the Universal GPS monitor zoomed upon planet earth in the Milky Way galaxy. Doctor Odessa Vexman ran to the controls and stared at the screen in a panic.

"Winger! Look! We have an emergency! The Dark Matter is back! It has passed another threshold."

Winger raised his head and stared dully at his attractive, dark-eyed assistant through his round glasses. "What did you just say? Who's back? Did lunch come yet? I'm starving."

"Forget lunch! Didn't you hear the alarms? Stop fiddling with that algae and come and see this."

Winger bustled over and they peered through the swirling portal at an image of the Milky Way. A huge sinister mass, almost imperceptible through the blackness of space, floated toward planet earth.

Winger punched his palm. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when it awakened. We have been taught about this phenomena since grade-school!"

Dr. Vexman couldn't tear her gaze from the portal. "How long before it strikes the earth in that dimension?"

Dr. Winger hit a few buttons off the console and shook his head grimly. "Two weeks, more or less, but it's definitely on course. We have to get the big man involved."

Dr. Vexman shuddered. "Exactly. Call Lex and tell him that Superman must come to the facility as soon as possible."

Dr. Winger ran to the phone and groaned. "Oh no, no! We have a major problem."

"What now?"

"The Superboy from the Milky Way dimension is in the midst of his Kryptonian Rite of Passage, the brain wave transference between him and Jor-El cannot be interrupted! Remember what Superman said about it!"

Dr. Vexman paced. "But Winger, there is no one else on earth who could possibly stop the Dark Matter, in any dimension! They will be bloody devastated! You saw what happened to the Sovereign world before Superman sent his counterpart in!" She shrilled.

Winger held her shoulders. "Odesssa, calm down. Yes, I remember. He sent Superboy from the Andromeda Galaxy, from the world that Luthor had overrun into a corrupt cesspool, it was the Superboy that had _killed_ Luthor. He was the perfect choice to battle the Dark Matter. He defeated it in his own dimension."

"Even that tough Superboy couldn't annihilate it completely, is it really indestructible?"

"No one has figured out the primary weakness yet. Or exactly what forces are needed to destroy it. But we do know how it feeds and it is not on hamburgers and French fries that's for sure."

"This is no joking matter, Winger. People's lives are at stake!"

Dr. Winger sighed. "I make jokes to cover up, Odessa. I'm just as terrified as you, but remember our world motto, _'We always have hope.'_ Superman will figure out what to do. Now let me call Lex and have him make the final decision."

**Capitol City: Our current Milky Way Galaxy**

The rain poured in sheets with no sign of letting up, thunder roared and lightning crackled through the ominous clouds. The late spring storm had reached its peak and came as a relief to the residents of Capitol City and the neighboring counties. They suffered a dry spell for over two months and it damaged tons of fruit crops in Florida State.

Lana Lang stared pensively out her window, awakened at midnight by noise. She put her hand to the glass; the cool moisture tingled her fingertips. Every time she thought she conquered them, her tears would form again. Clark Kent had been gone for over five months. Her waking thoughts lay solely on him and his unusual quest to find his true heritage and identity. When Clark disappeared…Superboy went to.

The world still pined the loss of their hero and opinions were divided. They feared him dead. Others resented his disappearance. The criminals and villains were ecstatic and crime had shot up all over. Yet, the good people were more united around the world to keep Superboy's maxim of truth and justice alive. They strove to make the world a safer place despite his absence. By and large, the boy of steel had touched the hearts of the entire world.

Criminal mastermind Lex Luthor had little to say, but when questioned by the media from his cell in the State Prison, the disappointment in his eyes was evident. He lost. He missed out on the thrill of victory in defeating Superboy. His vicious game of cat and mouse ended and trying to take over and destroy the world lost its charm. The media speculated daily and even reported outright lies. Every week a talking head spouted theories on what Superboy could be doing at this very moment, and then proceeded to skewer him for abandoning his principles and the people who needed him.

Only Lana, and Jonathan and Martha Kent knew the whole truth. The powers of the Kryptonian crystals drew Clark to the tip of the North, and there he had stayed. Lana feared that life would be different upon his return. Clark explained it as best he could. He called it a_ Rite of passage_. Lana tried mightily to be a supportive girlfriend, but inside her hopes and dreams for their future crumbled. She couldn't help but feel that Clark had grown tired of her and his current life. He always talked highly of Metropolis and wanting a career as a journalist. She had no doubts Clark would go on to fulfill those dreams. Lana secretly planned to follow him to Metropolis when he was ready.

Lana ran both hands through her red hair and shook out her curls. They landed in mussy, long layers around her attractive face. She went to her kitchen and put a pot of strong herbal tea to boil. Another sleepless night, but at least it was the weekend. She focused on her plans, but laughed at the futility. She never made plans anymore. Her parents traipsed other countries, furthering their careers in history and archeology. She could have called friends from Shuster University, but she felt so out of place. The only one she kept in frequent contact with was Andy McAllister – Clark's old roommate. He understood her deep pain over losing Superboy. She didn't bother Andy too much these days. He finally had a serious girlfriend and kept busy in the PR business.

Lana never admitted it to Clark, but while knowing his identity may have lifted _his_ burden, it placed a momentous one on her. She held a secret from everyone and she resolved to guard it with her very life. But Lana also felt troubled and always looked over her shoulder. Superboy's enemies poised to strike and many were well aware that she was 'Superboy's girl.'

The rain tapered. Lana stared around her apartment; she had allowed it to get too untidy for her tastes.

"At least now I know what to do this weekend." She sighed. "Make a date with _Mr. Clean_."

**~Oo~**

Outside, the rain clouds swirled and a bright light flashed. Intermingled with the storm, it went unnoticed by late-night stragglers below who sprinted and hopped over puddles to get home and dry. A swathe of red and blue instantaneously appeared. A man, twirling and falling, attempted to fly before he crashed. He succeeded, but only for a moment, before he caught himself on a balcony ledge. Pain shot through him. Blood dripped from a gaping wound in his shoulder and marred his grimy suit. The wound glowed green. He managed to get one leg over the balcony before he collapsed. He rolled off his damaged shoulder and looked into the window. His blue eyes glazed over, but a spark of hope still flickered. He reached out his hand, calling as loud as he could muster before his vision darkened.

"Help me! _Lana!_ _Help me!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Matters**

**Chapter 2: The Utopian Dimension**

The silver-haired man, though elderly, stood tall and strong and folded his muscular arms across his chest. He wore a white, shiny suit emblazoned with a black insignia on his chest. He bore the Kryptonian symbol of hope proudly in red and yellow during his youth. Upon seeing it for the first time, the world had bestowed him the iconic name-Superman. He assessed the portal yet with a contented smile and twinkle in his blue eyes. He turned to his assistant.  
>"She will help him. I have no doubt of that. We made a split decision, but we had to do it to save him. If we hadn't pulled him out of his dimension at that precise moment, the Kryptonite bullet would have ripped through his heart. Poor Lex, it seems in every dimension but this one he's a deranged megalomaniac bent on destroying me…well, them." He shook his head sadly.<p>

Dr. Winger nodded as he shut off the image. "Maybe not Sovereign world. Lex tried everything in his power to stop that evil version of you."

"And I'm glad he did, who knows what Sovereign could have done if he attempted to access the portal. He knew better though. It bruised his ego to know that others just like him existed. And I think it scared him. I am deeply ashamed of that young thug. I do pity him. He was raised and bred to be a dictator, and taught to use his powers with utmost cruelty."

Dr. Winger appreciated his leader's benevolence and he revered the elder Superman with awe and profound respect. However, this reverence often translated into fear, causing him to hunch and stare at his shoes while mumbling explanations. A warm hand gripped his shoulder.

"Stand tall, son. What is it, Winger? I can always tell when something is on your mind. Don't be afraid to speak up. I haven't assigned you portal control for nothing. It's your invention." Superman said. "You know it best."

"Thank you, Superman. Don't you think that he is too injured, what if he can't be saved in time? Perhaps we should bring him back here and let him recover first."

Superman inhaled and shook his head. "There isn't much time left. Now that the kryptonite bullet is about to be extracted he will heal very fast. He's young and powerful. By tomorrow he'll be up and about, you'll see."

"But, Superman, there are billions of other versions we could have sent…"

Superman raised his hand to quiet him. "Yes, but right now he is the only one who could handle the change in dimensions without a fuss. We know him well, don't we?" Superman chuckled. "That young Superman has attitude, too much, but like the others he has a good heart. It was a partially failed upbringing and later a deep tragedy that set him on a course of greed and carelessness. But he's learned vital lessons. Besides, with the way things are currently going for him in his own world, the poor man can use a break."

Dr. Winger let out a puff of air. "Whew! Some break this will be! I don't know what's worse, an evil-minded Billionaire Lex Luthor bent on controlling the world, or a dark force about to wreak havoc on an entire planet."

"Some would argue that they are one and the same." Superman grinned. "I know myself, Winger. The good and the bad. He will relish the challenge and take it like the man he is. And as we know, he's very familiar with her. They trust each other. Now I'm asking you to trust me, Winger. This will work out."

Dr. Winger scratched his head. "What about the real Superboy? When will his Rite of Passage finish?"

"Not in time to save his earth from the Dark Matter. As I explained, the mind convergence with Jor-El must not be interrupted."

"Superman, I never quite understood it, six months up North without food or drink or…"

Superman laughed. "Doctor, you think too literal. Superboy is now on a separate dimensional plane. He brought along enough supplies for the trip, but he'll barely need them. It's merely a few days in his mind, only it has been a much longer time-lapse on his earth."

"That's a lot of knowledge to take in for a few days." Winger mused.

"That's why it's called a transference. It's not like sitting through years of schooling. Jor-El's recorded consciousness merges with his and he learns everything his father wanted him to know about life on his adopted planet and the Universe around it. To pull him so suddenly out of that mind state could turn that boy into a vegetable, or worse."

Winger nodded and tinkered with buttons on the portal unit. "Let's hope we've made the right call on this."

"If it fails I have no one to blame but myself. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for little Clark's studies. He's about to get a pop quiz in geography. I'm sure he'll be very thrilled." He laughed. "Just keep everyone on high alert and inform me of the progress. I have faith that this young Superman will be successful."

Superman kept himself busy raising the child the other Superboy found in the jungle and rescued from a life of crime and cruelty with Lex Luthor and Darla. Superman spent his free time in Utopia preparing the child for life in his own dimension. When he turned twenty-one, he would be sent back to that Universe, ready to take on Superboy's responsibilities.

Dr. Winger watched his leader pass through the hallway. The man lived in peace for so long it seemed nothing fazed him. He wished he could have the same assurance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Matters**

**Chapter 3**

**Capitol City: The current dimension**

He moaned–tossing and turning until a gentle stroking on his chest calmed him and a damp rag cooled his sweaty forehead. The massive pain in his shoulder significantly faded. A glass touched his parched mouth and when he opened it to drink, three red painkillers dropped in. He gulped the cold water and swallowed them, but doubted they would do much to help his condition. He blinked wearily at the slender figure hovering over him until she came into focus. Her luminous crystal-blue eyes bathed in tears. She was dressed in peach silk pajamas, but he noticed bloodstains on her top. It was his blood.

He smiled crookedly at her. "Hiya, _cherry-pie_, long time no see. Nice place. It looks very classy with all the artifacts. How's blue-boy treating you?"

Lana grinned and wiped her eyes. "Still the same, aren't you, Kal? I'm so glad you're awake. I can't believe it's you, for a minute I thought Clark had come back."

Kal rose up on his elbows, he looked at his right shoulder and noticed the bandage.

"When did you become a surgeon, _Ginger_?"

Lana shook her head wryly and toyed with the bandage, smoothing it down on his skin. "Tonight. I called Professor Peterson, but there was not enough time for him to come so he guided me while I extracted the bullet. I'm glad it wasn't too deep. You didn't even wake up when I had to cut around the wound. He said fortunately your skin was weakened enough by the kryptonite for me to do it. He wants to see you soon."

"Great, it will leave a cool little scar. Good old Professor P. He never changes no matter what dimension you're in. What did you do with that bullet?"

"Peterson told me to smash it and flush it. It's gone, I promise." She looked down at his chest and curled her fingers over his breast. "I had to take off the top part of your suit. Sorry."

Kal touched her fingers. "That's okay, you did what you had to, and it surely wasn't because you wanted to see my chiseled abs again, right?"

Lana laughed. "There's the sly humor. I think you're going to recover just fine."

"Now that I have you as a nurse. I don't doubt it."

Kal and Lana stared quietly at one another. Kal was a few years older than the Clark Kent from this dimension; his features were more rugged. In Lana's eyes he was just as handsome as ever but his appearance unsettled her. Kal's dark hair sat on the edge of his shoulders, and he wore thick beard stubble. His Superboy suit looked worn and dingy. She gazed closely into his eyes. From the first time she had met him they betrayed a haunted quality. She recognized a penetrating sense of loss and loneliness then and it shrouded him more than ever. His countenance broke her heart.

"What happened to you, Kal? What's going on in your dimension?"

Kal swallowed hard. He refused to crack emotionally and ignored the question. "What did you mean by, 'come back', red? Is Clark missing? Is he alright?" He sat up concerned. He considered Clark as a younger brother and thought of him after that night they fought all the villains at the Daily Planet gala. "If anyone hurt my little twin brother I'll kick their ass to the moon."

Lana sighed and drew back her hand. He was still stubborn Kal-El, the misunderstood bad-boy billionaire. She stood up and paced. "I don't know, Kal. Maybe you can understand. He found crystals in the ocean. Apparently, they're Kryptonian crystals that created such a powerful force that he had to get them out of Capitol City. He said that this force was leading him North. He called it a second 'Rite of Passage.' He's been gone over five months."

Kal lay back on the stack of pillows and smiled. "Of course. I do understand, because I went through it too. It's hard for a…human…to fully comprehend. Right now Clark is going through a new development process so to speak. When he returns he'll be right as rain, better than ever. And at this stage, Lana, he'll no longer be Superboy."

She looked at him incredulously. "You mean he's giving up the cape?"

"Funny way to put it. No, of course not. Not that Boy Scout. He's giving up that infantile name this world gave him!" Kal chuckled. "He's no longer a boy, he wasn't even when I met him. He's going to be Superman and with that will come new responsibilities. Just like you humans, when a man gets older he leaves his parent's home, advances his job, changes his lifestyle…and you don't look so happy about that." He noted quick upon seeing her crestfallen face.  
>He patted the bed. "Sit down, hon. Talk to me. I got nowhere to go right now. Believe it or not, I'm a good listener. Even Dr. Ruth had me co-host a few times on her talk-radio show." He grinned. "I can share some great tips."<p>

Lana's laugh came out hesitant and she hurried to the kitchen. "You know, Kal, you must be really hungry. I'm warning you, I'm not the best cook, but I'm learning. I can throw you together a chicken salad sandwich at least. That's what I had for dinner."

"Sounds delicious, I'm not picky."

She rummaged through her refrigerator for the bowl and bread. "Seriously? I would think a billionaire like you would be used to caviar for breakfast and lavish four course meals."  
>"At one time maybe, but not anymore."<p>

Lana prepared the food. "I know it's none of my business but…"

Kal stopped her. "You're right. It's none of your business."

Lana looked away hurt. "So what are you doing here? You finally got Dr. Winger out of Australia and decided make a pleasure trip with the portal or something?"

"Sure. I always wanted to see Disney World with a Kryptonite bullet wedged inside me."

"You know what I meant!" She snapped. "You don't seemed affected by any of this."

"Does anything ever faze me, _Lucy_?"

Lana tossed the bread annoyed. "Right, of course. You're not just a billionaire. You're a jaded billionaire who happens to have superpowers. You've seen it all."

"Pretty much." Kal rose up, ignoring the aches that coursed throughout his body. He shuffled over to the counter. "Lana, look at me."

Lana kept her head down and smirked. "Wow, you're finally calling me Lana. And not some cheesy _redhead_ nickname again. I guess I finally earned a small place in Kal's world."

Kal grabbed her arm and the knife clattered on the plate. "Lana, please. I'm sorry I was rude. You know I can't help myself sometimes. I only tease because I love."

She cocked her eyebrow. "_Love_? You don't love me, Kal."

"I have always loved Lana Lang." He insisted.

He gently raised her face and they locked gazes. "Much better. You just saved my life and I'm being my usual jerky self. You don't deserve it. You saved me in more ways than one since we first met, you know that, don't you?"

Lana licked her lips and blushed. "I don't know. It's none of my business what goes on with you. I owed you one anyway, for that awful night with Chaos. Now we're even, right?" She slid the plate over. "Eat. Get your strength back up. I can make soup…from a can."

Kal wanted to say more, but he already put his foot in his mouth enough for one night. He stared at the clock. It was near three am.

"Never mind the soup. Look at the time. You probably have work tomorrow."

"No. It's Saturday."

"Goody for me. Now we can spend the day together." Kal grinned.

Lana cleared away the foodstuffs. "Sure, but you still didn't tell me why you're here."

Kal chewed his food noisily. "I'll let you know that when I find out myself. Trust me, the little portal trip couldn't have come at a better time. Let's just say right when I was staring death in the face."

Lana's heart jumped. The thought of losing Superboy and Clark in any capacity pained her her. Kal was no exception. She went beside him and rubbed his back. Kal's muscles relaxed and a tiny shudder passed through him. She recognized it and lowered her hand.

"Maybe one of these days we'll talk about that. But right now, I'm going to shower and get back to bed. Tomorrow we'll see Professor Peterson and Dr. Winger, they sometimes work together at the underground facility where the portal is stored. They could send you home."

"And then I miss out on these great sandwiches? Not a chance!" Kal joked. "No Lana, I'm not going home yet. Your Superboy isn't around to protect anyone or anything. He can't, even if he wanted to." His expression darkened. "I have a feeling I was sent here for a reason, a very serious one." He clasped her hand. "I feel the need to keep you safe too."

Lana took a deep breath and moved back slowly. Desire crept upon her, and Kal, ever perceptive, sensed it when he squeezed her hand.

"Whoever sent you here, at least sent you to the right person." She said softly.

Kal slid off the stool. He moved closer and held her arms. "Of course they did, what's Superboy without Lana Lang?"

Lana shook her head as the truth struck her. "Maybe_ he_ needs Lana, but you're not Superboy. Somehow I get the notion that _Superman and Lana_ are not meant to be. Clark has serious goals for his future too, I'd only be in the way."

Kal pursed his lips and stroked her cheek. "Don't put yourself down. This is only one of _billions_ of universes, Lana. Anything is possible, remember that." Kal's hands gradually slid down her arms. His fingertips caressed her skin.

"Go get some rest. I'll finish cleaning up. I promise I won't knock over any of the _objets d'art_."

Lana blinked in a stupor. "Huh…oh! No, that's okay. Your shoulder is still…"

"It's healing fast. I'll be fine." He winked.

Lana did as she was told and quickly showered and changed her sleepwear. When she came out wrapping her hair in a towel, the entire apartment looked neater than it ever had and Kal was asleep on the couch. She drew the covers over him and brushed hair from his eyes. His fever diminished. Lana smiled and stared out the window again; the sky lingered a slate gray with patches of blue escaping. It looked to be a bright morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Matters**

**Chapter 4**

Lex Luthor, the most brilliant criminal mastermind in the entire world, suffered the indignity of feeding on gruel and stale toast for breakfast and wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit for the next fifty years…or until he was executed. The stale toast and gruel he could get used to. Darla cooked no better. But the rest prickled his pride.

As the days in confinement dragged on, Lex plotted escape and vowed that the first opportunity he had, he would kill Superboy. That insidious thought chewed at his brain twenty-four hours a day. No hesitation, unlike that awful pang of conscience he developed when the mines caved in and they were trapped with kryptonite. At least Superboy kept his word. He never told anyone that Lex allowed him to escape with Lana.

Lex decided not to resort to using parlor tricks like the kryptonite bomb on the freighter, or the slapdash sound amplifier he concocted to disable Superboy's equilibrium. That last stunt, and his admitted lack of good judgment in teaming up with the bucket of bolts Metallo and vamp psychiatrist Odessa—got him sent here once again. He'd do away with those two once he was out.

"What the heck am I thinking? Superboy is gone! He's turned tail and abandoned earth. I'll never get to kill him!"

Lex rolled onto his back. "_Oh no…_" He chuckled. "He'll be back, he's probably off on some other planet battling aliens. He loves this cesspool of a planet too much to abandon them. One thing I know about the punk is he's not a coward. But when he does show his prettyboy face around here again, I'll be prepared."

Lex folded his arms behind his head and cringed at the chill he felt on his exposed dome. His baldness was a physical weakness, his personal kryptonite, and the prison refused to let him wear toupees. They rarely allowed him anything tangible in the dank cell. Perhaps he scared them when he bragged one morning–"Give me a spork and a piece of string and I'll be out of here so fast your hair will curl."

He rubbed his chin with a derisive, wide grin. He loved to put people on edge, and keep them immersed in fear of his awesomeness.

There was one bright spot to all this, though he'd never in a million years admit it. Lex made amends with Darla and she rejoined his team. Lex took his pillow and buried his face in it. It disgusted him to get that miniscule prick in his heart whenever he thought of her. He would not be swayed to use the word…_love_.

Dear Darling Darla, so beautiful and confused; yet ultimately faithful to every one of his maniacal whims. When she shot him in the bunker, his secret admiration soared. He had broken her goodwill, and now she was beyond all blind feelings for him. If he offended her she let him have it six ways to Sunday. Darla was never the silent partner by any means, but now she demanded that her opinions be heard. All she ever wanted was a little respect.

"Alright, my little buttercup. You'll get it. But first you'll have to get me out of this hellhole." He muttered.

Lex suddenly laughed. Darla could never pull that off without him pulling her strings. She'd botch the escape and probably wind up getting him executed sooner than expected – which according to his last count – was in less than two months. Lex sighed and jumped up. The call to breakfast sounded and he always had a guard personally escort him to the cafeteria. He stared out the window. After a torrential storm last night, another dazzling, orangey day in Florida threatened his mood. The thought made him sick. His genius would be better served elsewhere, like the city of Metropolis. One day, he figured, he would own that city.

**~Oo~**

Patting down her platinum bun, a petite, curvy woman strutted through the cell-block with a clipboard tight against her chest and a briefcase in hand. She barely made it past the security check and thought for sure they would find the little green rock tucked so carefully within the lining of her purse. She ignored the catcalls and whistles from the other prisoners and carefully followed the guard to the end of the corridor. Forcing out tears, she whipped a silk handkerchief from the pocket of her pinstriped dress suit and blew her nose loudly.

"Poor uncle John! If I had only known he was locked up in here I would have come much sooner. I was away on business for six months."

The guard stared at her amused. "Gee, where was the business, lady? Mars? Don't you know he's a convicted killer and thief?"

The woman raised her head up proudly and adjusted her thick-rimmed glasses. "Hearsay! My uncle is a victim of circumstance! And being his lawyer I am going to prove it."

The guard shrugged impatiently. He pushed open the heavy cell door, designed extra thick for this particular prisoner. "The kook attempted to defend himself and took a whole courtroom and Superboy hostage. It still didn't work! Have fun trying to get more than three words out of him. He's hooked up to the artificial heart and respirator. The guy can barely blink these days. He needs that green stuff."

"Which you so cruelly deny him! That was not a fair trial. He was forced to defend himself, and Stupidboy didn't even have a real lawyer, he used his girlfriend!"

The guard ushered her inside the cell. "You must be as crazy as he is. He gets a hold of that stuff we'll all be in trouble. Even Superboy breaks a sweat fighting him off. It's deadly to him."

"Alright, Mr. Guard, whatever your name is, I need to have some private time with uncle John, do you mind?" She waved him out.

"Sure, have fun talking to a vegetable." The guard laughed and slammed the door.

The woman gulped and approached the cot. John Corben, aka 'Metallo' looked as if he'd been dead for a week. She pinched her nose. He smelled it too. She cautiously pulled out her compact and thrust it under his nose.

"So help me If I made this trip for nothing, I'll…" The mirror fogged and Corben's bloodshot eyes wavered until he was staring her up and down.

The woman smiled brightly. "Terrific. I know what you're thinking, John, honey. What's Lex's girl Darla doing in here?" She leisurely removed the Kryptonite from her purse and watched as his eyes lit up brighter than the green glow. She waggled it over his face.

"We're gonna help each other out, aren't we? Uhh, raise a finger for yes!"

He lifted his index finger as high as he could.

"And you better not pull any tricks, because I'm your last resort for this stuff, you kryptonite junkie! Tit for tat. Now this piece won't give you full strength, but it's enough to get you out of here." Darla bent low over him and cracked her gum in his ear. "I bet you want sweet revenge. You do know that Superboy is missing though, right? He might not even be on the planet."

Metallo nodded and Darla dropped the kryptonite rock into the mechanism on the center of his chest. His whole body shuddered and metal clashed and rotated. His joints and muscles cracked. The pallor of his skin darkened to a healthy tan and he immediately rose up and tore the EKG pads and leads off his body. He grinned ecstatic.

"I could kiss you, Blondie! Sure, I want revenge on Superboy, but I learned something in my last two altercations with him."

Darla snickered. "What? That he always beats you?"

He glared at her. "Stifle the sarcasm. You think Luthor's doin' any better bein' on death row? At least they're allowing me to die on my own. I'm talking about how Superboy ain't nothing without his red-headed sidekick."

"You mean Lana? Please, Corben, Lex has been there, done that. It never works."

"The name's Metallo!" He jumped off the cot and shoved it across the jail cell. It slammed into the wall, loosening bricks. Darla yelped and rushed to the exit. Metallo stood in the center of the cell with his arms stretched out wide and laughed.

"I'm no pansy when it comes to my revenge. Superboy will pay dearly when I call him out for a fight and then dump her lifeless body at his red boots. There will be nothing he could do then. He may want to kill me, but his principles won't allow it. I got him pegged."

Darla hung back and raised a hand to her neck, remembering how he brutally murdered the doctor and scientist who saved his life. Lex Luthor may have been a criminal psychopath, but Darla oddly felt safe with him. Metallo, vicious and cold-blooded, wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She hoped she made the right decision in letting him free. She sucked down her fears and waltzed up to him.

"Just a minute, Metallo. You owe me something now! You're gonna help me break Lex out, he's two floors down."

"_Aww,_ so you want a reunion after he kicked you on yer keister and tried to blow up the world! Mutts like you always come back for more."

Darla held back her fiery temper. "That's none of your business! Lex is a genius with a troubled childhood. It's not his fault. He thought his sister had died. He lost faith in everything."

Metallo laughed. "Don't give me that crap. He only puts faith in his own brain. The guy blew up his own parents! I didn't have it easy either, my father was a jailbird and my mother sang for her supper, but I still _choose_ to do what I do. There's always a choice. You know what I wanna do right now?" He licked his lips and lurched forward menacingly.

The robotic noises echoing from his limbs sent shivers through Darla. She held out her hands. "_STOP!_ If you don't want to run on half power for the rest of your life, then you will help me! You think I can't handle you, tough guy?"

"I'd like to see you try." He sneered.

Darla whipped a pistol out of her briefcase and aimed it at his forehead. Metallo stumbled back surprised."Woah, woah! Watch where you aim that thing!"

"All it takes, you bucket of bolts, is one bullet right between the eyes, there's no metal up there…is there? I'd be surprised if there were any brains either!"

Darla's spunk attracted and surprised him. He wiped his mouth and spit on his hand, then slicked back his salt-and-pepper hair. "Look, blondie, there's no need for violence, we all gotta give a little and get a little, ya know. Maybe if you come on over here I'll give…"

Darla's eyes blazed and she stomped her heel. "I am not playing games with anyone anymore! If you think I won't pull this trigger on you, you got another thing coming, Iron man! I'm not the silly dog everyone paints me to be. That Darla is dead!" She cocked the hammer and a sneer darkened her face.

Metallo sighed and wagged his hand. "All right doll, I'll do what ya want. But after we blow this joint, I work alone."

Darla shoved the pistol into her purse. "That's what I thought, now you…_urkk!_"

Metallo gripped her neck and dragged her close. "And you better get me more Kryptonite, you understand? No double-cross! I've had enough of that."

Darla struggled to breathe. His meaty, cold fingers tickled her throat and he pressed in harder for every second she hesitated.

"_Yeah! Yeah!_ I'll get it! Just get Lex out!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Matters**

**Chapter 5**

The following morning, Kal insisted on going to Clark's apartment. After thumbing his nose at the bland white décor, but thinking the brick walls were a stylish touch, he pointed at all the frames dotting the walls. "Obsessed much? Why doesn't he just make Lana Lang wallpaper? He's got enough portraits of you to open a museum. Not that it's a bad thing."

Lana rolled her eyes and smiled. "I guess he's always been in love with me."

Kal went up to the refrigerator and traced his fingers over a faded, childhood photo. Lana and Clark were six years old. Lana wore a pink sundress and Clark a stuffy blue suit and tie. She had her arms wrapped around Clark while planting a kiss on his cheek. Clark had the goofiest smile on his face. Kal gulped back tears. He had a vivid memory of something similar happening in his world, and then they both got in serious trouble for jumping in a huge mud puddle afterward. Kal laughed at her.

"Yep, he sure was in love, but you were too busy lusting after little boy blue to notice."

Lana blushed and started dusting the furniture. Clark paid the Landlord well in advance to keep the apartment and Lana promised to check on it from time to time. "I knew it, Kal. Believe me, I loved Clark too. I was just…in awe with Superboy. I totally missed how alike they were."

Kal crouched by the dresser and dug around. "Not to mention even with the specs on, we had killer jaw lines, pouty lips and sensuous eyes. How could you not see it?" He grinned saucily at her and she swiped his shoulder.

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore, Kal…okay, I was stupid! I know his secret now. Don't you think I beat myself up over missing that?"

Kal laughed and raided the closets. "Eh, you're not the only one. Speaking of blind, are you sure he's not color-blind or something? All I see in here are beige and tan! No wonder the Super suit has primary colors." He finally settled on a white tee shirt and blue jeans hiding in the back. He refused to dress as Clark did; suspenders and khaki slacks were just not his style.

"We wouldn't want anyone thinking I was the geek, right? He's not supposed to be here either. _Ughh,_he's got a sports coat with patches on the elbow? Doesn't he even own a leather jacket?"

"No. That's not his style." Lana picked up after his mess and adjusted the hangers. She sensed that Kal tried everything he could to disassociate himself from the 'Clark Kent' persona. It was only a painful reminder of the tragedy on the train.

"Look, just because you're _so_cool, doesn't give you the right to ridicule him. Clark needs to be as different from Superboy as possible, so if that means dressing down and ordinary, then so be it. It's a brilliant disguise, but you wouldn't understand that because apparently everyone has to see the great Kal!"

"When will you get it, red? I'm older and we have different mindsets. I don't hide behind Nutty Professor glasses and blend in with the wallpaper everywhere I go. I have nothing to hide. Let's just leave it at that."

"It's not about hiding, Kal. It's about…protecting those you love."

Kal looked at the floor. "Well, in that case…_nah,_I don't need a disguise."

He speedily changed clothes in front of her and when he finished Lana surprised him with a hug. "What's this for?"

A lump formed in her throat as she remembered their heart to heart talks on the rooftop of his mansion. "Kal, you feel you have nothing to hide because for a long time you had no one to care about, you told me that life didn't matter. That's changed now, hasn't it?"

He forced a tight smile and went by the windowsill. He noticed how bent out of shape it was – most likely from Clark climbing in and out of it as Superboy. He straightened the sill and adjusted the metal bars.

Lana didn't know about Lois Lane, but it made no difference, because in his dimension, Lois had forgotten she ever knew Kal. It was a gloomy night for both of them when he had to employ the silly power of Kryptonian hypnotic suggestion on her. Their love blossomed for a few dizzying weeks after the Daisy bomb Luthor planted at the Daily Planet gala. Lois was distraught and torn between reporting the truth about the bombing and the two Supermen. Kal didn't want Lois to lose focus on her dream of being a Pulitzer-prize winning journalist, and he worried about all his enemies. Lois would forever be bait, just as Lana was. Kal felt the best thing to do was let her go. He soon after made a decision to become the nerdy, mild-mannered reporter and start his superhero life fresh. However, when Luthor returned to kill him, everything fell apart.

Kal stared at her. "No Lana, it hasn't changed. I was trying to get my life together but things weren't working out. Maybe that's why I'm here. To feel a little useful and help this planet while Supes is on his quest for knowledge."

"Maybe, but remember, you do have friends here."

Kal caressed her face. "Are you sure I have you?"

She rested her cheek against his palm, her emotions stirred. "Kal, please…I…we…"

He traced the outline of her lips and slowly kissed her. Lana returned his kisses. He wrapped her in his arms and hovered a few inches off the floor as their passion intensified. Before long he felt her tears. He clutched her as she cried and reluctantly set her down.

"Kal. I'm sorry. I miss him so much!" She whimpered. "How could he just leave us like this? How could he leave me after all this time?"

He rubbed her hair. "_Shh,_ hey, it will be all right, Lana. He'll be fine, trust me. He_ will_ come back to you." Kal closed his eyes. "I still miss you too. I made a small memorial for my Lana and the Kents back in Smallville. I visit it from time to time. No matter what, she's always in my heart."

Lana smiled and they gazed intently at one another. "He loves you, Lana."

She took a deep breath. "I think…I think we better go now. Professor Peterson is waiting on us."

Kal grinned and held her hand. "He can wait a little longer, I want to see the rest of this version of this squeaky clean Capitol City and I'm pretty hungry."

**~Oo~**

While she and Kal enjoyed lunch, Lana noticed he avoided Superboy comparisons and kept his aviator shades on. But he had no problem showing off his perfectly toned muscles in the fitted T-shirt. Kal's sexy, broad-shouldered appearance impressed more than a few women as they toured and he didn't shy away from a little so-called 'harmless flirting.' She couldn't help the twinges of jealousy. If he looked any more like her Clark she would have been full blown envious. She had to keep reminding herself that he wasn't the Superboy she was madly in love with.

An hour later Lana sat idly in Peterson's swivel chair and watched Kal from the corner of her eye. He paced around the lab bored, inspected the equipment, then absentmindedly thumbed through pages of medical and science books that lined a pair of chrome shelves. He stared cautiously at the portal. Lana hated to look at it; it was always the source of major problems.

"So that's everything so far, Professor Peterson. Now the only questions are why is Kal here and who sent him? What am I supposed to do with him? I wish Superboy were here, he'd have the answer. He always does." Lana said.

Peterson rubbed the back of his neck and folded his arms. "You're right about that. The thing is, Lana… I'm kind of hesitant to send Kal home. And I can do it. The last time I sent Superboy out to find you in Kal's world, I had just finished constructing an inter-dimensional unit that allowed us to literally see the other dimensions. The rough kinks are almost out of it now. After your call last night I looked in on his world-which I simply named, 'Kal-01' and…"

Professor Peterson faltered when he saw Kal glaring at him. He had nearly forgotten about the super-hearing abilities.

"What, Professor? What did you see?" Lana sat up intrigued. Kal came over.

"_Nothing._ It's nobody's business what goes on in my world. Isn't that right, Professor?" Kal said firmly.

"Uhh, yes, of course. It was just a…panoramic view of Capitol City, only darker, snazzier, you know, kind of like a neon Times Square." He turned toward his desk to gather strewn papers.

Lana rose upset. After what they shared in Clark's house, he was back to being a jerk. She wouldn't let him get away with being rude to the Professor.

"Excuse me, Kal, but Professor Peterson is trying to figure out a way to help you. So get off your high horse. I don't need a portal to remind me what it was like in your precious world. It was a mess thanks to you! You said last night that you were staring death in the face. Obviously, someone very powerful shot you. Do I get more than one guess who had access to a kryptonite gun?"

Kal stormed to the exit. "Lana, relax. It's still my personal business that I have to take care of. But I'm not leaving here. I was sent for a reason and I'm going to figure it out."

Lana rushed up the portal steps and pointed into the swirling vortex. "Kal, go take care of your own dimension! You're not doing anybody any favors…the bullet wound healed so just leave, we don't need you!"

"Oh this dimension does need me, red. I know it and I feel it." Kal contended. "You need me."

"Stop flattering yourself. It's getting old." She seethed.

"Lana, please come down, the energy field on that will suck you right in." The Professor said. He looked at Kal. "Dr. Winger was in here making some adjustments last night. He was very excited this morning, but he wouldn't tell me why yet."

The hairs on Lana's neck rose and a tug of static energy compelled her face the portal. She had seen it so often before but something changed in the design. She rubbed her eyes, rapidly overcome from the hypnotic effects. The vortex twirled with streams of crackling blue energy, but as she stared closer, she saw every color on the spectrum undulating in the shape of miniscule beads. They competed with one another – bending, morphing, splitting, then converging. Her mind went spellbound and she reached out to touch it. The beads shifted and overlapped her hand.

"No, Lana, get away from there!"

Kal ran with super speed across the room and clutched her waist.

"Let her go!"

He flew backwards and high toward the ceiling, the colors darkened and massed together. They had taken on a life of their own and tried to pull her in. Professor Peterson raced to the controls and shut down the entire system. The swirls and colors struggled to stay activated, but eventually dispersed and faded; leaving only the large disk that harnessed the vortex.

"That was very close! I make it a point never to get within five feet of that gateway." The Professor said. "Winger warned me to be especially careful now. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner."

Kal hovered with Lana. She clutched his arms tight and he lowered his face on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Didn't you see what was happening?"

Lana shuddered and Kal glided down. He reluctantly dropped his arms.

"I'm not sure, it was just so beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I felt good, actually. Giddy. I almost forgot where we were."

"Great. We got flying LSD in the portal. Professor, what did Dr. Winger do to this machine?" Kal pressed.

"Like I said, he kept me in the dark, but I'll let you know as soon as he tells me. He called it a breakthrough. He said it didn't have much to do with the portal's capacities itself, but rather the energies that created it in the first place. He's being very vague."

Kal stared at the portal disk. "He usually is. Whatever that thing was, it looked like a killer rainbow to me. I guess the colors stood out more with my vision. It was as if they were…alive."

"I think I'm going to tell Winger to keep the portal out of service unless it's absolutely necessary to use it. Heaven knows how much electricity it generates to stay on anyway. Our budget can't hack it. Which reminds me I developed some pictures of the colors earlier. I'll check them out. Lana, are you sure you're okay? You don't feel ill or anything?"

Lana smiled and rubbed her arms. "No Professor, I'm fine, maybe just a little dizzy." She glanced at Kal. "I think it's time to leave."

"Sure, where to now?"

Lana led him out of the lab. "I just thought of a place for you to stay where you can sort things out and fully recover."

"The suspense is killing me." Kal droned. "In a bat cave in Gotham?"

Lana shook her head. "No, what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, where, red?

Lana smiled. "I'm taking you to Smallville."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Matters**

**Chapter 6**

The Dark Matter appeared close to the atmosphere of planet earth, once it broke the barrier, its effect would be felt, though it kept invisible for a time. All it wanted was to complete the feeding cycle. The Dark Matter possesed no emotions, but as it soared through the Milky Way Galaxy a certain apprehension coursed through it. It felt hindered. Another entity was there, something that proved a deadly challenge. The Dark Matter spent eons of time outrunning this force. This bright matter always knew the comings and goings of the Dark Matter and attempted to thwart it. The Dark Matter could not stop its descent, not if it wanted to survive, so it kept on its journey.

**~Oo~**

Kal settled uneasily in his seat as Lana shoved her small knapsack in the above compartment. She sat down and looked him over. He was as pale as a sheet.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of flying?" She nudged him.

Kal glanced at her slowly. The sarcastic sneer on his lips, coupled with the aviator glasses, made her laugh. "What? I'm just saying…you look terrified."

Kal shook his head. "Lana, I could have flown us there in ten minutes, but you wanted to spend money on a 2-hour plane trip. I don't like…transportation. Planes, trains…I don't like the enclosed feeling."

Lana patted his arm. "Kal, I know you can fly, but it would have looked a little weird seeing a guy flying around in a silk-shirt and jeans with a suitcase and a redhead on his arm. This is amazing. Who would have thought the great Super…"

Kal shushed her. "Lana, I'm not scared, if that's what you think."

Lana's expression softened. "Just lay back and sleep. We'll be there before you know it. There's something else, right? When I mentioned seeing the Kents you got very quiet. They're extremely good people and they understand the situation."

Kal rested his head back. "Lana, don't you think I know that? The Kents in my dimension raised me too."

Lana toyed with the bag of peanuts. "Wanna talk about it?"

Kal stared at the other passengers boarding. "There's so many children on this flight, we should have taken a red-eye or something."

"You don't like kids?"

"Kids are great, I'm just thinking the worst about the plane."

"Kal, are you forgetting who you are? And what you could do if there was an accident or crash?" Lana quelled the testiness in her voice. "It will be okay."

Kal stared out the window, wishing he were in the air, free as a bird. "I know. It's been so long since I've really taken time out and saved people, like your boy does on a daily basis. The truth is after you left with Clark, I had a lot of soul searching to do, so I took a little trip up North a few weeks later. When I came back, my life was screwed." He pursed his lips and closed his eyes. "Hey, I'm gonna try and sleep, okay?"

Lana pulled out a magazine. "Okay, Kal. We'll talk with the Kents. That would be better."

Kal mumbled a reply and closed his eyes. He really wasn't tired; he just wanted to stop talking. Lana always tried to peer into his soul and he hated that. He appreciated her efforts, and knew it was done lovingly, but pouring his heart out was never his strong suit. Lois understood that, even though she also tried. It was just a woman's empathetic nature.

The flight ended before he knew it and within three hours they drove rented vehicle and on the dusty road to Smallville from the Kansas City Airport. Kal offered to drive and Lana fell asleep in the passenger seat.

The nearer he came to the Kent farm, the faster his heart pumped and hands shook with an involuntary reaction. A slew of thoughts zipped through his mind. _'What if they hate me?' 'What if they demand me to find their son?' What if…_'

"What if you stop worrying so much? The Kents are very down to earth. They'll be just as amazed as you are." Lana mumbled half asleep.

Kal chuckled. "I didn't realize I was talking out loud."

Lana smiled and rubbed her eyes. She inhaled the dewy air, ripe with the scent of freshly cut bales of hay, cornstalks and grass. It made her nostalgic for home, but then she remembered, more than half her time growing up she spent on the Kent farm, rather than her own house. Her parents always traveled on some archeological adventure or historic retreat, especially her father. She remembered at twelve having dinner at the Kents and looking them straight in the eye. She asked if they would adopt her. Clark wasn't thrilled with the prospect, his future wife couldn't be his sister too.

Lana knew her parents loved her; they gave her everything she wanted – everything but their time and attention. Now divorced for the last five years, Lana could never count on either of them to be home.

"Hey, red, are you okay?" Kal asked. "You were staring into space. See something out there in the cornfield? A baseball diamond? Scary children? I'll protect you."

Lana grinned. "No, only a scarecrow. This place brings back memories for me too. Oh look, there it is…turn left down this road." She pointed.

"I knew that." Kal stared at the house nearly slack-jawed. It was just as he remembered from his own dimension, right down to the brick-colored barn and the old wood porch and swing. As he pulled closer he saw the Kents resting outside, Jonathan in his grass-stained denim overalls, chewing on a corn-pipe, and Martha in a blue, gingham dress, knitting some kind of doily. Kal gulped.

"This is a Norman Rockwell painting if I ever saw one."

"It's very Americana, isn't it? That's what I love about this place, you can always come here to escape the hustle and bustle of the big city and they always welcome you with open arms."

Kal stopped the car and checked the rear view mirror. He pulled the shades up. "There's no need for these. Do I look okay?"

"I think you look just fine, but Martha might disapprove of the long hair." Lana giggled. "She won't say it to your face though."

"When I thought about growing it out before college ma didn't like the idea either."

They came out of the car and Lana bounded up the porch steps with a glowing smile and hugged them both. Kal lingered, wishing he hadn't made the trip. His throat tightened and his eyes watered. They looked nearly the same from the last time he saw them alive. The last thing he had said to his Pa on the phone before their tragic accident was that he not embarrass him by coming to Shuster University in his 'Hee Haw' clothes. When they had pulled the Kent's burnt bodies out from the train wreck, Jonathan wore a pressed suit and tie, something Kal knew he was loath to do.

Kal's heart thudded hard again. Lana sensed his nervousness and continued to make small talk until he finally came up the steps. His mouth went dry and his limbs felt like jelly. He wanted to call them 'Ma and Pa' but the words wouldn't come out. He had no right to anyway. He had his time with the Kents, and still felt that in many respects, he blew it. Jonathan eyed him warily, but then put down his pipe and nodded politely, with a twinkle in his warm, dark eyes. Martha rose from the swing and approached with a loving smile on her face.

"Welcome to our home, Kal-El. This is all very confusing, but we trust Lana's judgment and Clark told us some of the adventures you had."

She clasped his arm. "Come on, I got us a big supper waiting, you both must be hungry. I made Clark's favorite, fried chicken."

Kal looked at his black boots. "That's…that's my favorite too." He murmured.

Martha made him face her and she looked him deep in the eyes. "We want you to feel at home here, Kal-El, for as long as you need to. Don't think of us as strangers taking in a boarder, we're family."

"Thank you, Ma…mar…Martha! You can both just call me…Kal." He choked out. He bit his lip and turned away, staring at the glorious sunset in the distance. "I'm sorry. This is, uh, very overwhelming. You can all go inside if you want to, I'll be right in."

Jonathan patted his back. "Take your time, son. We'll call you when the table is set."

Lana stared pitiably at Kal, but retreated indoors to help Martha with supper. If he didn't open up to her, there was a big chance he might with the Kents. Fifteen minutes later, Lana poked her head out the screen door. Kal sat motionless on the porch swing, just staring in the distance. She came alongside him and tapped his shoulder.

"It's ready, you can probably smell it from here. She went all out with biscuits and fresh veggies and mashed potatoes. I'm starving, aren't you?"

Kal stood up. "Yeah, me too. I'll go wash up."

When Kal went upstairs, Lana settled herself beside Martha. "He's not usually this…_aloof_, I mean, he talks a lot and he's very intelligent, I think this visit just…"

Lana looked at their care-worn faces and realized the gravity of the situation. Kal was about to sit down to dinner with the three people in his life who had died horrible, tragic deaths he couldn't prevent. They gathered before him – talking, laughing, breathing, yet they weren't really his. It was too surreal. She lowered her face in her hands. Martha stroked her shoulders.

"Dear, what's wrong?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here. I should have known how this would have affected him. I…"

"Save those tears, red." She felt strong hands rub her shoulders and glanced up.

"Kal, you're okay?"

"Yes, Lana and I am glad to be here." Kal said, taking a seat near Jonathan. "Very glad. You were trying to help me and I'm being difficult."

He looked to Jonathan and Martha. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I appreciate the hospitality. I don't know exactly what Clark told you about me but…" Kal grinned widely. "_It's all a lie!_ I plead the fifth. Could you please pass the potatoes?"

Jonathan chuckled and handed him the large bowl. "That's the spirit. Dig in, Kal, there's plenty to go around."

"Good, I don't know about Clark, but I can eat enough for three men sometimes."

Kal winked at Lana and she smiled grateful to know that Kal did not wallow in a pit of despair. Either that or he was an excellent actor. As supper wore on, whatever grief he felt he covered over with his trademark wry humor and charms. They made no mention of Kal's tragedies and only shared fond memories of Clark and Lana as children, which seemed to delight him. Lana had never seen him look so cheerful and it touched her heart.

As Martha went to bring out the pecan pie and ice cream, Kal folded his hands and took a deep breath.

"Hey, I have a little confession to make about my upbringing. I know I have similar memories that you shared with Clark and Lana, but I didn't land on the Kent farm when my rocket crashed to earth."

Everyone gaped at him. "Then who raised you? How did you come to live with Jonathan and Martha?" Lana asked intrigued.

"This is going to sound very pathetic, but it's my story and I'm sticking to it. I landed in a cornfield on the outskirts of Kansas City and some truckers found me. They drove me straight to the Hope Orphanage, but I guess they didn't tell anyone about the rocket. Who would believe them? The orphanage took me in, and basically I was bounced around a few foster homes. My powers even as an infant must have freaked the families out or something. Whatever it was, nobody adopted me."

"What about the orphanage? Didn't they realize you had these powers?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know. I figured out pretty early on that if I wanted people to like me, I'd have to play a big game of pretend. So that's how I treated it. I had to pretend I was weak like all the other kids. It wasn't easy, but then, a lot of my powers weren't in bloom yet anyway."

"I was already seven years old when…" He stared at the Kents. "When Jonathan and Martha came. I was desperate to be adopted, all my friends were gone and the older you get, the least likely it is you'll find a suitable family. So, I put on my Sunday best and most winning smile and did my utmost to endear myself. I remember Martha wanted an infant but Jonathan was looking for a sturdy boy in good health to help out on the farm." Kal glanced sorrowfully at Jonathan. "He wasn't as strong as you sir, he had heart troubles, or the beginnings of heart troubles, and the farm work was getting too much for him. They never fought over the issue, but eventually Martha saw things his way and they started looking at the older boys."

Kal smiled at Martha and clutched her hand. "Ma…I mean, Martha liked me from the start, no matter how many boys they observed she just wouldn't leave me alone that day, they even took me out for a big lunch. Jonathan wanted to make her happy, since he had already changed her mind on the baby. So by the next day the orphanage staff gratefully drew up the papers and I was on my way to Smallville with a real family. I can't say they were sad to see me go, I guess I was a problem child. I don't think I did much wrong, but I never let anyone push me around and I didn't allow the bullies to hurt the smaller kids either. You'd be surprised how some kids operate, like little degenerate Lex Luthors sometimes. But I was on to all of them. So anyway, I was always in scrapes and fights. One time I broke a kid's jaw. I felt terrible after that and I made a sincere vow to keep hiding my powers for the rest of my life. But I was never a wallflower or pushover."

Kal dug into his dessert. "I hate melted ice cream. Sorry, I'm giving you an earful here."

"No Kal, we want to hear your story. It's fascinating." Lana gently prodded.

"So, what happened at the Kent home?"

"Kal helped himself to more dessert. "I was still a handful; I liked to do things my own way and was very stubborn for a while. Martha said I was a lot like Jonathan. But I was a huge help with the crops."

Martha chuckled and patted her husband's back. She carefully removed his plate before he could indulge on more ice cream. It worried her when he visited the doctor complaining of chest pains a week ago.

Kal gazed steadily at Lana and grinned. "I know one thing, when I saw that peppy little red-head come prancing down the road to meet me in her bell-bottoms and Wonder Woman tee-shirt, I was hooked, line and sinker."

Lana tried to stop staring so intently and hoped her cheeks didn't flush. It was disrespectful in front of the parents of the man she truly loved. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Wonder Woman? Oh wow, I loved that shirt!…Mrs. Kent, why don't I help you with the dishes?" She busied herself clearing them away.

Jonathan noticed the romantic tension and patted Kal's shoulder. "Let's go outside for a bit? I always do after supper, but I promised Martha I would stop using the pipe, so warn me if I light it, okay? Force of habit."

"Sure thing, Jonathan."

Outside, Kal leaned against the porch railing and gazed at millions of stars dotting the night sky. He folded his arms and cast a stern glance at Jonathan.

"So, when did you plan on telling your son that you have more serious heart trouble than you let on? For that matter, telling Martha?"

Jonathan twirled the pipe in his rugged hands. "How do you…? Oh wait, I forgot, you can see right through me."

Kal nodded tersely. "Force of habit. Every last clogged coronary artery, Jonathan. You have the beginnings of heart disease, don't you?"

Jonathan lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. But the doctor said I can prevent it, I just need to watch what I eat and rest more often. I'm trying, tonight was a special night so I gave in to the fried chicken."

"And potatoes, butter, and biscuits…look, I'm not your doctor, but…" Kal sat down and stared at him.

Jonathan couldn't help but see the torment in his eyes. He recognized it from his time in the War, having seen the same pitiful glances etched into the victims and weary soldiers. He saw that look on Clark a few times when situations on earth spiraled out of his control.

"Go on, son. Say what you got to say."

Kal held back tears. "When they found my father on the bombed out train, he wasn't with my mother. His body was in the bathroom, his arm still clutching his chest. I demanded a full autopsy. He didn't exactly die from the bomb blast; he suffered a series of mini-strokes during the ride. They told me that the big one would have hit him any day and it would have been deadly."

Kal brushed a hand over his eyes and stood up fast. "Jonathan, please, tell your family the truth and let them get you proper medical help. A small town doctor won't cut it anymore."

Jonathan sat back and winced, but his stubborn nature took over. "Kal, I know you're concerned, but this is my family and I'll deal with it my way. What they don't know right now won't hurt them."

Kal slammed down on the porch rail, but stopped himself from using full strength and breaking it. "Mr. Kent, I know how much you love them, and how you think that by shielding the truth it's a sign of love, well let me tell you, it's not. You're setting them up for heartbreak and guilt long after you've gone."

"I know it's hard to believe, but your son and I are the same person. Knowing that my father was dying all along and not being there to save him ate me alive, and the fact that I didn't pay attention to the warning signs. Think about the stress it will put on Martha when you decide to up and croak one morning and no one is prepared for it. Please, at least give it some thought."

Jonathan Kent rose deliberately, his jaw quivered tight as he fought back his emotions. He nodded at this stranger with his son's face and headed back into the house. There was so much he could have said in reply, but he was a man of few words. Kal's point had been well made.

"I understand. Goodnight, Kal."

Kal walked around to gaze about the land. He glanced at the sky again.

"Why am I here? What am I supposed to do?"

A sinister force billowed over earth, spurred on by its hunger and growing fury to confront the bright matter that threatened its existence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Matters**

**Chapter 7**

The hard landing was buoyed by a peculiar and slimy green substance. Data check. Moss and grass. Rural area commonly known as a swamp. Nutritional value Scan? Zero. It grew incensed. It needed the proper combination of nutrients to feed. It fed in cycles, and on planet earth it would take five days to completely satiate its hunger for a period of one year. If it didn't feed every ten hours, starvation quickly settled and it would die speedily. Its acute sense of smell picked up nourishment in abundance. Calculated Distance? Ten miles. The time elapsed before it could feed? Five minutes. Calcium filled life forces approached, situated within a vehicle designed with just the other precise nutrient it needed.

**~Oo~**

Lana awoke the next morning to a silent house chilled with central air conditioning. No scents or warmth of a hearty country breakfast cooking or television or radio playing some old country standards. After washing up and dressing in a pair of jeans and pink blouse, she went downstairs and surveyed the furnishings again. She called it a modern art-deco dream. The white walls barely peeked out past abstract paintings, ugly artifacts. Only a few bits of worn furniture like an end table and her father's old 'thinking chair' distinguished it as her original Smallville home.

"Oh well, at least she got rid of that shag carpeting. It used to make me itch." Lana said aloud. She went to put on a pot of coffee and grazed around the cupboard. "Decaf only? Fiber cereals? This place is the pits. I'm going to Sally's."

Lana made up her mind to have breakfast in one of her favorite diners in town. The atmosphere there never changed, neither did Sally's decor. A quaint 1950's air with red stools and an original jukebox with colorful advertisements posted. The food was delicious and familiar, if just a bit greasy. Lana didn't care; she was going to enjoy herself on her last full day in Smallville, because she had to be at work by Tuesday.

Lana went outside to her car and down the road she saw a blur moving faster and faster. It frightened her, watching the clouds of dust fly behind it. She raced behind the screen door. The blur skidded in front of her porch and Kal stood grinning. She calmed down and eyed him. He wore some of Clark's old clothes, but he still managed to make the plaid look cool.

"Good morning, red. Have a nice sleep?"

Lana flipped the car keys in her hand. "The best, no city sounds hammering into my consciousness. Only peace and quiet. I passed out as soon as I got home. What about you?"

"Slept like a baby. The Kents have a nice and cozy place. But Clark's room is still furnished like a fifteen year old."

"Well, he doesn't live there, his mother just keeps it neat for him. Stop picking on Clark, it only makes you sound jealous and you know why."

"I know. He has a happy family and people that love him." Kal sighed and leaned on her car with folded arms. Lana found herself more and more aware of his subtle actions and body language and she tried to hide her attraction.

"Where are we going?"

"You mean, where am I going? I'm going to Sally's diner. I'm hungry."

"Why didn't you come to the Kent house? Martha made blueberry wheat pancakes and sausage. It was amazing. There's nothing in the world like home-cooked meals."

"Sally's is home cooked. I didn't want to impose, Kal. I've done that enough my whole life. It's okay."

"Can I tag along anyway?"  
>"Be my guest. I'm driving." Lana hopped into her rented car and Kal slid beside her.<p>

**~Oo~**

Lana and Kal pulled up to the diner laughing. Kal surprised her and put on a pair of Clark's glasses. He put his hair into a low ponytail. "So what if they think Kent went a little punk, they'll live."

The bells above the door jangled and they were struck by an unusual silence. Everyone sat tensely staring at the television and watching breaking news. A few people whispered to one another about Superboy, and how he 'should do something'. Lana and Kal slid into a booth as the broadcast ended.

"I'm sure this place is usually rockin' around the clock, but what happened? Did a corn-crop wither or something? Everyone looks terrified." Kal whispered.

"I don't know, must have been something on the news."

"It's always something, Lana. I don't know how your blue boy has time to even breathe."

A blonde waitress approached. "What can I get you…hey, Lana! Lana Lang, I can't believe it's you! You look fantastic. How are things with that weird job you have? Still chasing ghosts and goblins?" She grinned.

"Megan, you're looking good too." Lana smiled guardedly at Sally's granddaughter and her one-time rival and schoolmate. "Work's been fine, and still weird. How's…Pete?"

Lana was genuinely curious about her old boyfriend, Pete Ross, who was once the most popular boy at Smallville High, Captain of everything athletic, and Clark's good friend when he could get his homework done. Lana remembered spending more time defending Clark than she did enjoying herself with Pete. When Lana went off to Shuster, Megan had pretty much stolen him away. Clark soon dropped his friendship with Pete, angry over how much he hurt Lana.

"Pete's doing very good. He's about to get into his dad's architectural business…he's got a lot of talent and money coming in. I can't wait, because then I won't have to work at this silly waitressing job anymore. Did I tell you we're going to be married in a few months?"

"No, you didn't. We haven't talked since I left for Shuster University."

"Oh, I thought I sent you an invitation? I'll get you one."

Lana held back her temper as Megan blathered on about her extravagant wedding plans. "Congratulations, Megan, I always knew you and Pete would somehow hit it off."

"Yeah, he just adores me. Pete said I was the best thing that ever happened to him. I hope there are no hard feelings anymore. You did leave him all alone when you ran off to Shuster. Besides, you have Superboy! You're his girl, aren't you? I saw you on the news that time when he was missing last year. You told that Luthor creep right off!"

"Well, Superboy and I, we…"

"See my ring?" Megan cut her off and flashed a large, square cut diamond in Lana's face. "So, what about you, Lana? Haven't you found… wait a minute… Clark? Clark Kent, is that you?" She gaped at Kal, her green eyes widened in near shock, as she looked him up and down. "What did you do, join a gym? Get plastic surgery? You look amazing."

Lana's jaw dropped and Kal just tossed his head back and laughed. "Well, Meg, you know what they say about us nerds, all we need are a few years and then we blossom to the envy of everyone who ever tormented us in High School. Don't think I've forgotten."

Megan looked away embarrassed and Kal rubbed it in further. "Maybe I'll have Pete design my house, he owes me for all the homework I did."

"Oh Clark, all that was just kids stuff, you know that, right? It doesn't matter anymore. We're adults now."

Kal smiled sweetly and clutched Lana's hands. He stroked her fingers. "I sure do know it. And I'm so glad you stole Pete away from her, because now she and I are going really strong, aren't we, my strawberry shortcake? One of these days I'll make sure Lana pretends to invite you to our wedding."

Lana blushed, forcing back laughter and Kal winked at her. "So Meg, you have a menu?"

"Here." Megan huffily tossed two on the table and Lana halted her. "Wait Meg, what happened on TV? Why is everybody so nervous? I saw Mrs. Sherman nearly drop her coffee cup."

"You haven't heard the news since last night?"

"I told you Lana and I are going strong." Kal smirked and Lana tossed a straw wrapper at him.

"That guy Metallo busted out of State prison with Lex Luthor and his girlfriend. Nobody knows where they are. Too bad Superboy is gone! They think those three might be connected to the strange murders."

Lana suddenly felt sick. "What murders?"

"Oh it was horrible! Right near the Florida state line they found the remains of this car, like it was stripped of every piece of metal, and then they found…" Megan realized she was speaking loud and leaned over. "They found the skin of the victims, fully clothed, hair still on their head. Whatever it was sucked the innards right out of them. _Disgusting!_" She shuddered. "Okay, can I take your order now?"

Lana shook her head and rose up fast. "Sorry, I just lost my appetite!" She ran to her car and Kal was on her heels.

"Lana, hold on! Are you alright?"

Lana banged the car hood. "Dammit! I can't believe those two are working together again!"

"What do you mean? Luthor and Metallo?"

Lana quickly explained the events that transpired when Dr. Odessa Vexman brought Luthor and Metallo together to kill Superboy and the showdown in Smallville.

Kal sat on the edge of her car and shook his head. "I wouldn't put it past Luthor or that meat head Corben to do something like this. They get more and more brutal."

Lana wasn't convinced. "I know they're both killers, but it's not their style. I don't know any one of Superboy's enemies that could…" Lana moved closer to Kal, her fears mounting. "Oh, god, what if it's not human? No human has the skills to leave the body in that condition. I have to get back to Capitol City! They'll need all the investigators on this one. I'm a G-9 now, I can…"

Kal jumped off and held her shoulders. "Lana, don't freak out. After what you told me, do you really think you should head back to Florida? You were the one who helped capture those goons. They're gonna want payback. Stay here, it's safer."

Lana shrugged out of his grip. "No, it's not! Superboy said it himself last time, nowhere is safe from them! We have to fight them wherever they are."

"Lana, this isn't your fight." Kal grinned. "But now I know why I was sent here."

"Kal, this isn't your fight either!" Lana insisted. "It's…it's his!" She cried and looked at the sky. "Where are you? Come back! We need you!_ I need you_!"

People from inside the diner stared. Kal held her close and led her to the car. He calmly drove away as she wept.

"Lana, get a grip! Now!" He took a deep breath and reached his arm out to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry. You don't have to panic, I'm here for you."

Lana quieted down. She lay back and looked over to him. "I'm sorry too. Whatever happens, you'll help? You won't leave?"

"All I've been doing lately is cleaning up messes. It'll be nice to clean up a mess that I didn't make. Of course I'll stay."

Lana sat upright with a sudden gleam in her eye. "I think I know exactly what you can do!"

**~Oo~**

Back at the Kent farm, Lana and the Kents waited impatiently in the living room. The door to Clark's bedroom opened and Kal finally came down stairs. He stood before them with newly cut hair, tapered at the neck like Clark's, a very smooth shave, glasses, suspenders, and cream-colored button down shirt and khaki pants.

"Hi, Lana! I'm ready to go back to work at the Bureau now." He said meekly.

"Oh, Jonathan, he looks exactly like him." Martha gripped her husband's hand. "It's uncanny."

"Well, it's still Clark, hon, from another dimension." Jonathan stared at Kal up and down. He shook his head and put his hands on his shoulders. "Too straight. Keep your head more forward, tilted down slightly, as if at any minute you'll be dropping it in humble shame. We call it the turtle. Clark gradually lessened it through the years, but it's still there. You need to keep a somewhat perplexed look on your face, like the world around you is scary and confusing. Trust me, Kal, Clark and I worked out his identity to an art form." Jonathan said proudly.

"You got it, Mr. Kent. I'll do my best. What about you, Lana? Do I pass?"

Lana licked her lips and smiled. "I can barely tell the difference. I mean, it's there, but trust me, Clark knows how to blend in so nobody takes notice. You'll fool everyone. Even Matt. But Kal, you have to kick the sarcasm and stop looking so cynical; Superboy is a beacon of hope. He firmly believes in it."

"Hope. Right. And truth, justice, _etcetera, etcetera._ Hey, on the way back you'll have to educate me about this crazy Bureau of Extra-Normal Matters, tell me Clark's work habits, who does he answer too, who your friends are and all that stuff."

"Wait a minute! Before you two leave, Kal, I have something for you."

Martha rushed upstairs and came back down with the Superboy suit neatly folded in her arms. She handed it to Kal.

"I'm sure you'll be needing this. I mended and washed it. Clark made me scissors, needles and threads out of the same fabric and metal parts on the rocket, that's how I cut your hair proper. Clark helped construct a number of things out of the metal, like some of the vital parts on Jonathan's farm equipment. They never break or have to be replaced."

"It's an amazing alloy from Krypton, virtually indestructible, like we are. Well, I should go and put this on. It looks like Superboy is back in action!"

Kal cringed. "_Ugh_, I feel like a little kid. I think I'll tell the public it's time to call me _Superman_."

"Well you are making a come-back, it makes sense. Just make sure these nuts are put back where they belong, on death row." Jonathan said.

"And find whatever killed those poor people, Martha added. "Kal, I'm sorry you won't be staying longer with us, it would have been nice to get to know you better."

Kal gave Martha a long hug. "I appreciate the time spent. I feel like I was given a second chance to see my parents again. Thank you."

"They would be very proud of you right now." Martha said.

Jonathan patted his back. "Be careful out there, my son goes through hell and back dealing with these maniacs. And take good care of her." He motioned toward Lana.

"I promise. Lana will be safe and sound for when Clark returns."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Matters**

**Chapter 8**

At the Bureau of Extra Normal Matters, work and weirdness carried on despite Clark's absence. But it was decidedly less intriguing without Superboy's presence to draw out the supernatural forces. Phillip Bentley, A handsome and conceited G-9 investigator, eagerly filled Clark's position. Lana thought he wouldn't know something was extra-normal if his life depended on it. He brown-nosed Mr. Jackson and worst of all, flirted with her every chance he got. At least Matt Ritter agreed. He seemed to be the only one besides her who wasn't taken with Phillip's overt charms.

The shock was immense when Lana strolled into the building Tuesday morning with Clark at her side. She and Kal made up a simple back-story that Clark had always wanted to travel up North and it was the perfect place to get away and 'find himself.' It was as good an excuse as any for a young man of twenty-two who had the world at his fingertips. Kal's hardy and tanned appearance helped add to the effect that he spent much time hiking and exploring the rough country.

The only person who wasn't thrilled at his return was Phillip. He already made himself at home at Clark's desk. After getting his papers reestablished with Human Resources, Kal came out and looked around the Bureau. It was a classy, polished, workplace with an unconventional flair and bustling atmosphere. Everyone currently seemed on edge since the Metallo and Luthor escape and spoke of little else.

"Kent, my boy, it's great to have you back! The file room is exploding without you." Jackson quipped. "Can you handle it?"

"_Pfft,_ Jackson, I can handle anything you…" Lana coughed slightly and glared at him. Kal smiled meekly and pushed up his glasses.

"Um, sure, Mr. Jackson, sir. But, I was already made a G-9 wasn't I? I didn't think I'd have to continue filing papers like that."

"Kent, around here, we all pull our own weight sometimes. I'm just weaning you back in. Besides, we haven't had a suitable intern replacement since you were moved up. You broke the intern mold! Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't, your pay will still be the same."

"But Mr. Jackson, I…"

"Get cracking, Kent, time is wasting."

"What about the desk situation?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing with Lana, I'll allow you that perk." Jackson grinned.

"Thanks. Which way to the…uh, never mind, I remember."

Jackson shook his head. "It's a wonder you made it out of the North Pole alive when you can't even find the file room." He pointed to the far left and rushed away to answer calls. Matt strolled over and leaned on the file cabinet.

"Clark, it's great to have you back." Matt stared closely at him. "There's something different about you, man. I can't quite place it. You look…older."

Kal grinned. "It must have been all that stinging cold air and outdoors, it's a killer sometimes."  
>"Well, I didn't mean you looked physically older, more like, mature, world-weary even…though now that you mention it…" Matt shrugged and smiled. "Ahh, what the heck? A lot of things can change a man. I'm sure you're still the same old Clark. Straight as an arrow."<p>

"Of course. That's me, Mr. Smallville, country boy." Kal sighed wearily at the file situation in the dusty room. "They've gotta be kidding me, who actually reads all this stuff?"

Matt looked into the room. "Wow, I haven't been back here in nearly three years!"

"Don't rub it in."

Matt laughed and patted his back. "I'd like to help but I have to talk to an old woman who claims her cats are using mind-control on her."

Kal rolled his eyes. "Typical cat-lady. Have fun."

Kal rolled up his sleeves, and motioned Lana to come.

"What's up? First day on the job and you're stuck in here? Sweet." She chided him.

"Look, enough wisecracks. I'm locking the door. Do not under any circumstances let anyone come in, if they happen to need one of these parchments just tell them you'll get it and then knock three times. I am not spending an entire work day in here, not with Luthor and Metallo on the loose."

Lana put an arm over his shoulder. "See, you're acting more like Clark by the minute. All I ever do is cover for him. Okay, you'll have your privacy."  
>"Thanks, red."<p>

Kal immediately set to work with hyper speed, stopping every so often to peruse the files and get a good laugh at all the inane cases, some real, most imagined. He left a few boxes lying around with papers and files strewn about to make it appear he actually worked hard. Within a half hour he heard Lana's knock on the door. She stood next to a skinny, middle-aged man in a frumpy lab coat. His dark hair splayed around his head like a mad-scientist.

"Clark, Doug needs a file, it's very important."

"Yeah, I have a scientist on the phone and he can't wait." Doug pushed his way into the room and went to the 'D' cabinet. "Wow, good work, Kent, you got it alphabetized and sorted by date and subject. It makes our lives much easier."

"No sweat, Doug. I'm a stickler for the details."

"You'd make a good scientist. Aha! Here it is, 'Dark Matter.' I remember that's what we called it back in the day."

"I glanced over that one, what's it all about?"

"I'll explain later, it could be a major scientific breakthrough for the universe!" Doug ran out of the file room.

"Is he always like this?" Kal asked bemused.

"Most of the time. You know, I overheard a bit of the phone call, and he's talking to Winger, Kal."

Kal lifted up another large box with one hand and plopped it on the table. "This must be related to that new discovery Peterson talked about. I didn't forget about the killer skittles in the portal, Lana. We're G-9's right? Why don't we pay a visit to the lab and…wait a minute. I'll handle this right now, just keep it down."

Homing in with his super hearing, Kal picked up Doug's and Dr. Winger's voices as clear as bell.

**~Oo~**

"Can you believe this, Doug? We've been waiting over twenty years for the dark matter to hit earth! It's finally going to happen! Its presence is already here"

Kal used his x-ray vision to look out of the room. Doug sat uneasily in the chair and scratched his head. "Winger, that was just some geeky college kid's space fantasy. Not reality."

"Doug, come on, man. We're scientists, we may deal with cold, hard facts, but it's hardly steeped in reality, especially now that we know there is definitely life out there in the universe."

Doug lurched forward, fear in his eyes. "What if…what if those deaths that they're blaming on Luthor and Metallo had something to do with it? I've wracked my brains and it's not humanly possible to be murdered like that without a scratch on the skin. I don't think they did it, Winger. Jackson won't touch it; he said it's a job for the police. But everyone around here is itching to investigate. I have a bad feeling about this, we may see more bodies turn up in that manner."

"Jackson's an underpaid Government skeptic. But you and I know better, don't we? So does Peterson, but he won't admit it. Don't you remember when it was about to reach our atmosphere last time? There were so called 'murder' cases like that too."

"Yeah, it was frightening. Whatever this thing is, it is not friendly, Winger!"

"I know, but remember, it's never alone."

"You mean there's more of them?"

"I don't know for sure, but you remember the light show in the sky that night?"

Doug leaned back, lost in thought. "Oh yeah! So is that what stopped it? A meteorite? There was that amazing colored streak and metallic flash and the Dark Matter almost disintegrated…it got out of dodge fast after that and the streak kept going, it was heading mid-west. Kansas, I think. Jackson investigated that one, never found out what it was. Wait a minute, how do you know that the Dark Matter is really coming?"

"Because, Doug, our rainbow defender is back and it's biding time in my invention! It's sucking up all the energy it can from the portal!"

**~Oo~**

Kal dropped his last box. "Lana, this isn't good. I have to get to the labs!" He was about to run out when he bumped into Phillip.

"Hey, Lana, you and Kent shouldn't be hiding out way back here, it might start some pretty wild rumors." Phillip casually shoved Clark aside and strolled in.

Kal sized him up and shook his hand. "Who said what they're thinking are rumors? Lana and I are an item." Lana glared at Kal, but he ignored her with a slick grin. "I don't think I had the pleasure yet, Phil. I'm Clark Kent."

"Oh sure, I know about you, Kent. I'm Phillip Bentley, thanks for the desk. Lana, we need to head out toward the swamps, Jackson put us on assignment. It turns out there was a witness to that grisly murder."

Lana did not relish the idea of going out with Phillip into rural territory, but she was intrigued. "Really? Who?"

"Apparently some hobo saw the entire thing, the old buzzard's scared out of his wits, but finally called us."

"Why didn't he go to the police first? They're the one's investigating." Kal asked.

"Beats me, he sounds like a terrified coot who doesn't want the cops banging down his shack door. Bring your wallet, babe, he may not be that easy to give up information."

Lana gaped at him. "Make sure yours is handy, Phillip. I'll be right out. And Phillip…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me 'babe.'"

Kal moved closer to her. "That's right, she's my babe, okay, pal?"

Phillip rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Don't take too long; it's nearly lunchtime. I believe this time it's your treat."  
>Kal gazed at Lana. "Are you sure you want to go with that wad? Who does he think he is?" Kal cracked his knuckles. "I'll fix it so he'll be eating liquid lunches the rest of his sorry life."<p>

"Kal, relax. I never take a word he says seriously. I just wish Jackson gave the investigation to us, or at least me and Matt."

"Matt's up to his eyeballs with cat woman. Knowing this Mr. Jackson, he doesn't take anything the hobo says seriously, so that's why he's sending his least experienced field workers."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Kal. I am experienced enough to just talk to the guy. Now what were you saying about going to the lab?"

"I'm going to the lab to find out exactly what the heck all this energy floating around is. There's something very interesting about their Dark matter story, and it may somehow tie in to Superboy…I mean, Superman."

Kal held her arms. "Lana, the swamps are dangerous. Be careful out there."

"I can handle myself." She said firmly.

"You're one stubborn chick. I know that for sure, but there's a lot of weird junk going on. If you can, at least keep in touch here at the Bureau."

Lana's gaze softened as she thought of her own Clark. She gulped and nodded. "I will, Kal. Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Matters**

**Chapter 9**

Kal left the Bureau not long after Lana and Phillip went out into the field. He raced to Professor Peterson's lab and streaked down residential and side streets in a blur, leaving passersby to believe that that a storm of gusty winds blew up. He did not want anyone to see him flying and believe Superboy returned. When he entered the lab, he wore the red and blue outfit and stopped the scientist dead in his tracks.

"Superboy! You're back from the North! What happened out there? Where did you go exactly? What did you see?" Peterson demanded.

Kal shook his head and came closer for inspection. "No, Professor, I'm not Superboy, I'm Superman, it's me, Kal-El. I'm kind of filling in for the boy scout, but nobody knows I'm here yet, so…"

Peterson smiled. "So _keep it secret_, I understand. Superman, huh? It's logical you'd progress to that name. A perfect fit."

Dr. Winger entered in the lab, his nose buried in his charts. He looked up in shock.

"Superboy! Welcome back!"

"This is Superman, Winger. His real name is Kal-El, and he has come through the portal from the Andromeda galaxy dimension."

"Actually, doctors, I'm from the Pinwheel galaxy. But just so we don't all get confused, you can still call me Kal."

Dr. Winger walked slowly around him, poking and prodding him amazed.

"Pinwheel, Andromeda, Milky Way…I know my portal works, but it's awesome to see another version of him in the flesh!" He looked closely at his face. "The resemblance is remarkable, a few years added, but not much difference at all."

Kal crossed his arms and sighed. "I suppose it would be. We are the same person. Hey, Winger, please, I'm not a store mannequin…though I did pose for some big name retail ones in my dimension. That was cool. Anyway…" He gazed at the darkened portal. "You have to turn that on immediately. I need to see the Bright Matter. You know, the flying candy."

"Right away. This situation is huge, Kal! Huge!"

Although Peterson was ready to oblige, Winger adamantly ran to the steps and blocked it. "No. We can't do that. Not even for you, Kal. It's too powerful; we don't know anything about this energy force yet. It could be deadly."

Kal narrowed his eyes and pointed accusingly. "Winger, I think you do know something. You, Peterson, and Doug at the Bureau all had your little Astronomy geek squad in college and you stumbled upon the Dark Matter back in late sixties. I assume you figured out some things. These events are reoccurring now. It's a matter of life or death. I can't sit around while innocent people get their bones sucked dry!"

Peterson and Winger looked at each other nervously. "You heard about that?"

Kal shrugged. "I keep my ears open. But, it's all over the news. Look, I'm a busy superhero, fellas. Not only is this cannibal Dark cloud roaming around, but now Lex Luthor and John Corben have escaped the State Prison. With any luck, the cloud will eat them before they start their nonsense."

Peterson and Winger stared open mouthed at this version of the man of steel. He certainly didn't share the same attitude as the Superboy they had come to know and respect. Kal sensed their confusion and took a deep breath.

"Look, I've said it before, but I'm not exactly as goody-goody as my dear little twin Superboy. I care about the people, and you can trust me to do everything in my power to keep this planet safe. But I don't mess around or play diplomacy too well. I know what we're up against. I can sense it. From my simplest understanding, Dark Matter is _bad_, Bright Matter is _good_." Kal stepped closer to the portal. "I have a feeling the BM wants to communicate. What better way to communicate than with someone from another planet. It's worth a shot."

Professor Peterson was unconvinced. "But Kal, suppose it wants to escape, what if its intentions are not benign? We already have a bad situation brewing with the Dark Matter. Pardon the pun, but it's only a matter of time before it really strikes earth. It seems to me like it's just feeding inconspicuously now. But once it gets a real taste, it will crave more of what it's after."

"No, no, Peterson, he's right. We can't sit on this. Otherwise the blood of more people will be on our heads. I can't live with that, can you?"

Peterson glumly shook his head. "Not at all, and considering I have a family out there…Superman, do whatever it takes."

Kal paced around while Dr. Winger grudgingly revved up the portal. "So, what do you think it craves, Professor?"

The portal cast a near blinding light and Winger tumbled down the steps.

"Cover your eyes!" Kal shouted. He caught Winger and held his cape wide open in front of both scientists. The blue swirls made way for a fusion of colorful molecules. Kal looked at the scientists as they lowered their hands from their faces. The molecules did not assail them, and remained at the very edge of the portal entrance.

"I think it's safe now, but just keep your distance. Hold your thoughts on that question, Professor. I have to make contact."

Kal ascended the steps and stood before the portal. He put out his arm in a gesture of peace. "My name is Kal-El. I am from the extinct planet Krypton and was raised on planet earth since infancy. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The colors brightened at the mention of Krypton and the beads swirled out of the portal opening. They circled around Kal, as if to confirm that he spoke the truth. The colors flashed on and off like the bulb lights on amusement park rides. Kal looked at the scientists, who had smartly taken cover behind a giant lab table.

"I think I'm getting somewhere with it. It senses my powers and I believe it understands us. If only it can verbally communicate."

The molecules bundled and penetrated Kal's skin. Peterson was aghast.

"No! What is it trying to do?" He shouted. "Leave him alone!"

Kal stared quizzically at his hand; he felt no pain, just a queer tingling sensation spreading through his form. He faced the scientists.

"Don't worry! It wants to talk but it needs a suitable host with a voice box. I have to do this. I'm the only one powerful enough to contain it. I think that's what it tried to do to Lana earlier. The force of it would have killed her if I didn't pull her away."

Kal fell abruptly silent. His whole body went rigid and he flailed his arms out at his sides. The Bright Matter had taken over. His face and skin paled and his eyes lit up whitish yellow, resembling two beams of energy. He opened his mouth and began to speak in a remote voice that drifted on an echo. The Superman suit pulsated brighter with each word and inflection.

_"The Kryptonian is right. No human form can sustain my energy force and live. I am not a threat to your world or human society. You call me Bright Matter, and I accept that name. I am a mass of molecular spores that has existed since the beginning of time. I was created to help keep order and balance in the universe, to protect it from natural cosmic disasters and invaders. I have the ability to multiply. Parts of me exist in every dimension and they too can expand and multiply as needed."_

The Bright Matter was in full control of Kal and floated his body down the steps closer to Winger and Peterson. The scientists got over their initial fears. Winger grabbed a Polaroid and rapidly snapped photos.

"We must have evidence of this!" He exclaimed as the images scattered and developed onto the floor. "Doug is gonna flip when he sees these!"

The Bright Matter continued to use Kal like a puppet, moving his head side to side, and his arms up and down in showy gestures.

_"I have defended planets throughout the solar system from this Dark Matter for eons. It once served side by side with me and its original undertaking was to eat up the dead Matter in space. However, its craving overpwered it and it fled. The Dark Matter sustains itself mostly on calcium and iron."_

Peterson held his mouth in shock. "That's it! That explains why the victims were only left with their skin; it fed off the bones–calcium and iron! And it ate parts of the vehicles. That thing is a monster!"

"You're not kidding. And now it's back for more sustenance." Winger said grimly.

_"Its only thoughts now are to feed and destroy. The only planet of any dimension it has been unable to conquer is that of Krypton. The Dark Matter greatly feared Krypton and its inhabitants. But now that Krypton no longer exists, the Dark Matter has grown bolder in its attack. It reached a crucial stage of development and can no longer be permitted to survive. As a singular entity I am very powerful, but in order to successfully defeat this Dark Matter I need the aid of a true Kryptonian."_

_"In each dimension I found the same one to help me with varying degrees of success –The last surviving son, Kal-El. My actions made the Dark Matter furious. The Kryptonian defender, Kal-El, whom you call Superman or Superboy, continues to thwart it. The Superman I inhabit now is powerful. But I know he is not your rightful Kryptonian defender. I sense this one's hesitation. He battles with conspicuously depressed human emotions due to his rearing on this weak planet, but his resolve is stronger than I've ever seen. He will allow me to use his body as a defense."_

"But wait, why are you in my portal? Why aren't you out there in the atmosphere, searching for the Dark Matter?" Winger asked.

_"I have no need to search. The Dark Matter has arrived. It currently bides time in your atmosphere and started its feeding process. I gather strength through the force field this portal device provides. I have been regrouping my molecular structure back into one whole entity. Your portal is my gateway. The process is nearly finished and then I will retreat. You must leave the portal in constant operation for me to do this. If not, you are hindering my powers and wasting precious time for your planet. Now that you know of my mission, you must let me carry it out to the full."_

_"I will not make contact with humans again."_

Kal's eyes blinked and then his head drooped and his shoulders went slack.

Peterson ran up to Kal and clutched his arms. "Wait! How do we beat the Dark Matter? What can get rid of it completely?"

The spores flew up from Kal's body and the brightness faded. Kal blinked rapidly and held his head. His knees wobbled and he staggered. Winger rushed to his side to help Peterson keep him steady before he fell to the floor. They led him to a rolling chair and sat him down. Peterson handed him a cup of water.

"Kal, are you okay? How do you feel?"

Rainbows danced before his eyes. "It's weird. I feel wasted, drained, but…it's a good tired I guess." He gulped the water. "I'll have my full strength back in a few minutes."

Professor Peterson nervously paced. "I'm worried. The Bright Matter may not be a threat, but it is extremely powerful, Kal. Just now you were only talking to us. What is going to happen when you have to physically exert yourself and fight the Dark Matter? The strain of being a host could kill you!"

"I agree, Kal. This spore is going to have to just work on its own. We can't afford to lose you, and your dimension certainly can't."

Kal felt revived and stronger than ever. He rose up and hurried to the exit. He was worried for Lana.

"Professor…Doctor, That is a chance I must take. I'm the only one who can. Your earth needs my protection. There's no one else."


End file.
